Here We Go Again
by Ucphl
Summary: Once again it is our favorite well mine at least slashy pairing! DMHP rated m for a reason and slashyity slash slash! enjoy! BTW this is my first ever slash so no flames please! but constructive critisim is appreaticated. R & R!


"Oh Harry will you quit staring!" Hermoine scolded.

"I'm not staring" I answered angrily.

"Harry, mate, yeah you are. Will you just admit that you like Malfoy!" Ron said grudgingly.

"Come on you guys, we're gonna be late for potions! You know how Snape is!" Hermoine said as she dragedged us down to the dungeons for double potions.

"Ugh why do we have to have bloody double potions and with the Syltherins no less!"Ron complained just as they reached the door to the classroom.

"15 points from Gryffindor for lateness you three"Snape said coldly as they entered the room, "Now as I was saying, we will be working on a project in pairs for the next couple of weeks and don't even think of getting your hopes up because I have already assingd parteners for everyone." Ron, Hermoine, and I looked at each other with dispair in our eyes there was no way Snape would put us together.

Snape started calling out partners," Weasley, Goyle; Granger, Bulstrode; Potter, Malfoy" I glanced at Hermoine and Ron, what was I going to do! There was no way I could be anywhere near Draco without saying something stupid, I was going to humiliate myself. There was no possible way he could even like me.

"Mr. Potter do you have a problem?" Snape said as his eyes bore into mine threatingly, almost daring me to say yes.

"No sir" I answered curtly.

"Then please take a seat with your partner, before I deduct more points for your lack of ability to pay attention to simple instructions." Snape said menacingly.

I trudged over to where HE was sitting. I couldn't even look at his beautiful long lashes and gorgeous grey eyes for fear of doing some thing stupid or even worse blushing.

"What's wrong Potter? Got your panties in a twist" Draco sneered.

"Shut up Ferret face" I said while trying to cover up the bulge I was starting to feel through my pants. I knew I never should've said anything. I took my seat scooting it as far away from him as the desk would allow, I was going to tempt fate.

While Snape continued to drone on and on about the potion we were going to be doing I kept taking sideways glances at his beautiful ... everything. As I went to look again, he was looking right at me with a smirk on his face. He knew.

"Homework is to meet with your partnerns and discuss the potion you will be doing together. Dismissed!" Snape finished.

I gathered my things as fast as possible, and ran out the door I had to talk to Ron and Hermoine. As I was running down the corridor something grabed my arm and pulled me into a hidden passage way.

" What the..." I trailed off as i glanced into the glowing grey orbs of Draco Malfoy's eyes. " Why are we here, Malfoy"

" Well Snape did say that we needed to meet, that and I have a few questions to ask you" he stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

"What is it then? Whatttt did you want to ask me?" I stutterd still stepping back until I landed against the wall.(A/n this is alot like the scene from twilight so dont kill me with that ok) He placed his hands on either side of my head, boxing me in. I was terrified he towered over me by at least 3in. "So why are you afraid to be my partner, Harry?" he asked suductivly.

" I... I..." I couldn't think with him so close. He lowered his lips until they were touching the base of my neck, I shuddered invoulentarily.

"come on Harry answer me, why are you so afraid?" He slid his tongue from the base of my neck to the tip of my chin, I moaned and I could feel my pants tighten.

"Hmmm so that is it! Do you like this harry" He slid his tongue around my lips and i parted them involentarily. He smirked at me.

"After dinner in the library bring your potions book Potter" he said and as he backed away from me he slid his hand across my pants making my cock send electrifing waves all over my body and making my erection almost unbearable. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm. As soon as I locked the bathroom door I cast a silencing spell. I definitly didn't want anyone to hear this.

I slowly pealed off my clothes and hopped into the shower. Once the water was bearable, I looked down at my pulsating cock and was glad I had this as a free period. I grabbed it and started pumping slowly and then getting faster and faster. As I came I screamed Draco's name so loud I was sure everyone in the castle could here. I have no idea how im going to survive that meeting after dinner.


End file.
